Dark Song
by everlasting winter
Summary: A teenager loses her sheep in an enchanted forest, where extraordinary & unusual creatures of all kinds live. While searching for her lost pet, she comes across a vampire, who she falls in love with, despite him being strange. However, the vampire constantly wreaks havoc around the village, and the villagers don't approve of their love. Marshall LeeXOC, Blood, Sexual Themes.


**Plot. **_Adventure Time AU where Aaa ( switched version of Ooo ) exist in the real world._ - A teenager loses her sheep in an enchanted forest, where extraordinary & unusual creatures of all kinds dwell. While searching for her lost pet, she comes across a vampire, who she falls in love with, despite him being strange. However, the vampire constantly wreaks havoc around the village, and the villagers don't approve of their love.

**Pairings. **Marshall Lee x OC, minor Hints of Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball

**Warnings. **A little bit of Blood & Gore, Sexual Content / "Lemon" and References, Mild Language

Please, don't pester me if you don't like it.  
How about telling me how I can improve? Thanks! I more than likely will not continue this - I don't like this one that much.

_Constructive Criticism_ is **welcomed**; _Negativity_ is **not**.

* * *

"Walter? Walter, where are you?!" Penny cried into the silence of the night. She stood before the entrance of the dark forest; her legs wobbled with fear, and mentally fighting with herself about whether or not she should proceed. It was deep and dark, and the sound of her voice echoed throughout it.

She had heard many tales about the forest coming from people in her village. Some said that it were haunted, and others said that strange creatures dwelled within it. She often overheard children or elders say that some who had entered the forest had never returned; or that it led to another world; a whole new dimension. With Penny being her skeptical self, she never believed in what the villagers told her.

After building up the courage to go into the forest, the redhead squeezed herself from in between two trees, and entered. "Walter, come on out now!" she called again, hoping for her pet sheep to return to her at the sound of his name. She looked up in hopes to find some light from the moon, but all that shown was the blood red moon, which looked like a ghostly galleon behind the thin clouds that moved across the night sky.

Penny sighed, and pulled out a few strawberries from her backpack, and held them out to attract her pet. She whistled and called his name once more, hoping to find him.

Suddenly, a quick wind flew by, and all of the strawberries in her hand had vanished. Then, the wind had appeared again, and her backpack had also disappeared. Frightened, she pulled out her sword from her back, and held it before her, with her arms shaking. "Wh-who's there!? Show yourself!" she yelled, looking around with dread in her eyes. A faint, spooky laugh echoed throughout the forest, and quickly went away.

Penny started to hear a familiar clopping noise coming from behind some trees near a river, which was tinted red by the moon's light. Still extremely frightened by what she had just witnessed, she slowly crept towards the water, and there, standing in front of the river, was Penny's little white lamb, Walter.

The redhead girl quietly cheered and jumped for joy, but still trembling in fear. She also noticed the Walter also seemed to be petrified, and he too was shuddering. She quickly grabbed her sheep and cradled him in her arms, which caused him to make a "Baaa!" sound in relief and happiness to be back in the arms of his beloved owner.

"Hush up, now! I don't want that _thing_, whatever it is, to hear us..." She whispered, her eyes darting around the forest and their surroundings.

The connection between Penny and her sheep were the most significant and strongest of all of her relationships. The two did everything together, and even though Walter could not speak, she still seemed to understand him. She treated him as if he were her own son, and often referred to him as "her baby."

Penny started to run through the forest, going as fast as she could. Now that she had Walter, it was even more important that she got out of the forest all in one piece. Suddenly, she felt two strong hands tightly grasp onto her shoulders, and pull her back. She screamed and tried to pull away, but she wasn't strong enough to get away. She threw Walter out of her hands and screamed for him to run away, and not to look back. Walter hesitated, but followed his owner's orders and ran away.

The monster pushed her up against a tree, and held her hands tight above her head as she struggled to get out of his grasp. He lowered his mouth to Penny's neck, his eyes glowing a bright red, and exposing his long fangs that were stained red by others' blood. She tightly closed her eyes, waiting to feel intense pain. But; instead of biting her neck like she thought he would, he sank his teeth into her red dress. Hearing a wet sucking noise, but feeling no pain, Penny opened her eyes, and saw that her red dress had turned pearl white. He had let go of her wrists, and she looked up to see the face of the monster.

He licked his fangs clean of the red stains-his long, pointed tongue slowly licking over every sharp tooth. His spiky black hair slowly blew in the wind, and his pale blue skin was illuminated by the light of the crimson moon. His ears were long and pointed like small blades. There were two spots on his neck, that looked like a bite mark. She stared at him in awe, but also still in fear, since she had never seen something much like him before. She thought about what the villagers said about 'strange creatures' that lived in the forest, and he must have been one of those creatures.

The sun started to rise in the East, and once the bright sunlight touched his skin, it started to burn, causing him to make a hissing noise, and cover his face to block it from the sun. It was not very effective, since the skin on his arms also started to burn when he exposed them to the sun's light. He grunted in annoyance, and quickly ran to the back of the woods. Penny watched him run away until she couldn't see him anymore.

She exited the forest, still thinking about the boy who had literally _drank_ the colour from her dress. She had hoped that no one had seen her coming from the forest, but suddenly...

"Hey! I told you not to go in them woods! There's vampires 'n things up in there!" yelled Toby, Penny's father, and her only parent. His hair was the colour of a perfectly ripe apple, and his skin was dark, like a pecan shell. He was very protective over his daughter, especially after losing Penny's mother in the woods.

Penny rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She got extremely annoyed with her father, but she understood that he just wanted to protect her. "Yes Daddy, but, my Walter got lost. I had to go on and save him. Glob _forbid_, what if something had happened to my baby? I would have lost my mind.."

He ignored her. "Just come on. 'N don't think about goin' back into those woods again," he retorted, stroking the small beard at the end of his chin, which was a habit he had when irked or aggravated.

Penny looked back into the woods once again before following her father back to the village, then hearing him call her again, ran after him.

* * *

After getting back to the village, Penny went to she and her father's farm to see if Walter had made a safe return. Luckily, he did; but there was still something strange about him that Penny could not make out. Walter seemed bigger, and his body was _longer_ than it used to be.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Walter..? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, stroking his curly fur that was the colour of snow.

Walter looked up and smiled, fluttering his long lashes at his master. "I feel just fine, now that you're here!" he spoke aloud perfectly, as if he had been speaking the words of men his entire life.

The girl tried to scream, but no sound came out. She rubbed her eyes and cleaned her ears with her fingertips. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She laughed hysterically, and tried to convince herself in her mind that this was all just a dream. "I must be dreaming; Walter can't talk!"

"Well, I am talking right now, aren't I? And, you _did_ expect an answer didn't you?" the cute little voice of Walter spoke again. "After I wondered off into the woods, I drank some sparkly water and then this happened to me. I can stretch, too!" his body stretched even longer, and gently wrapped himself around Penny's arm.

She pinched herself several times, still thinking that she was dreaming. After realizing that she was not dreaming, she decided to accept his new abilities. She set her hands on both of Walter's soft cheeks, and looked into his little brown eyes. "Oh, Walter. Didn't I tell you not to be eatin' or drinkin' things that you didn't know nothin' about?" she shook her head. "I can't let Daddy know 'bout this." she held and cradled him in her arms. "If he heard about this, he'd surely lose his mind."

"I-I love you very much.. M-Master," Walter whispered, speaking words that he could only portray using his body language.

His words made her feel warm on the inside. "I love you too," she smiled and replied softly.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Toby sent Penny to go to the market, that was located in the middle of the village. Penny took Walter along with her.

Just before they entered the shop, she went to the side of the building. "Now Walter, when we get in here, I don't want you to say a word.. And don't do any of that stretchin' business, you hear?" said Penny in a strict voice, making sure that Walter heard her and understood her.

Walter nodded, making sure that he did not say a word, or stretch himself one inch. However, it would be hard, since he was very excited about his new abilities.

They went inside of the store, and went to the counter where the shop keeper stood. "You got any watermelon, or strawberries?" asked Penny, looking back at the fruits and vegetables section of the store, which seemed mysteriously empty.

"Sorry, pudding, but we're all out of those.. As a matter of fact, we're all out of _everything_ that's the colour red.." The shop keeper replied, scratching her head in confusion. "Last night, some dude just busted in here and stole all my red fruits!" she exclaimed furiously.

Penny thought about the boy that she saw in the forest the night before. She didn't want to tell anyone about her experience in the woods, or that she had been out there. She nodded, and she and Walter exited the shop and headed towards the entrance of the woods.

Walter shuddered as he looked into the woods, and saw Penny walking towards it. "Wh-what?! Master, what are you doing? We're not supposed to go back in there!" he said quietly, hesitantly trailing behind her.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll be alright!" She said. "I want to know more about the other world behind the forest, and if something happens, run away, and don't look back." her fear had now turned into curiosity, and she no longer was afraid of what she had seen.

They both entered the dark woods, and slowly wondered deeper and deeper into it. In the distance was a bright light, and faint music playing. They then slowly crept towards the light, and peeked into the scene.

Large lanterns hung from tree to tree, and a crowd of bizarre animals cheered and danced to the beat of the music. Penny couldn't see a thing due to the crowd blocking the view. She then used Walter to stretch taller above the trees so that she could see over them.

There, floating above the stage, was the same boy she had encountered the night before. She also noticed another human girl and a humanized cat standing on the stage. Penny pointed down and whispered with excitement, "Wow! Walter, are you seeing this?!" She was enjoying the sight, and was amazed by all of the irregular creatures that she had never seen before.

Walter nodded, but was extremely frightened by what he had witnessed. Unlike Penny who was amused by the sight, Walter was terrified.

After the music had ended and the crowd cleared out, Penny decided to explore a bit more. Naturally, Walter tagged along, but it was only because he did not want to be worried about his Master while she was away.

Suddenly, the same pale skinned boy who Penny saw on the stage tackled her again. Walter screamed and ran, which was what Penny had wanted him to do. The monster pinned her to the ground by one of her arms, while her other reached into her dress pocket, pulled out a dagger, and aimed for his heart. Eventually, he easily grabbed ahold to her other arm and pinned it to the ground as well. She squirmed under his grasp as he lightly sat on top of her, making sure that he put down just enough of his weight so that she couldn't get away, and so that he wouldn't crush her. His warm tongue rubbed against her collarbone, which made her shiver up her spine.

"Wait!" Penny yelled, trying to make him stop. "Before you kill me, I-"

A confused look came across his gray face. "Kill you?" he laughed. "I'm not gonna kill you. I just wanted this." He yanked off the large red jewel from her necklace and started to lick the colour off of it, and sucked on it like a hard candy.

Penny seemed a bit more relieved now that she knew he could speak English. Hearing his voice made her heart melt. His voice was smooth and deep, and was soothing like ocean waves on a quiet Summer evening.

He looked at her for a moment, and examined her. Her hair was deep red, and her lips were a cherry red from her lipstick. Her skin was clear, and a nice shade of chocolate brown. She wore the same dress that was now white, due to him drinking the colour out of it. "Well, maybe I might," he hissed and exposed his fangs again, with his eyes turning black and red, frightening her. She wailed in fear with small tears forming in her eyes, which amused him. He roared with laughter, "Kidding, kidding! You're so fun to mess with,"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "That ain't funny!" she growled. "And, can you get off me, now? This feels ... wrong ..." she asked blushingly, a little more calm at that moment. She stared up into his face, and was tempted to reach out and touch the soft, pale skin. He finally lifted himself up off of her, and helped her back up on her feet. He held her hand, and playfully wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious way.

Holding in a giggle, she yanked her hand away from his. "So, what's your name, anyways?" she asked curiously, as she dusted herself off.

"Marshall Lee," he said. "Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." he repeated with pride in his voice. "Now, tell me your's."

Penny looked up at the larger being before her. "Penny.." she said plainly.

He nodded, as if accepting the name. "So, where're you from? You can't be from Aaa, because Fionna's the only human in Aaa..." he asked, floating upside down in front of her face.

She had a confused look on her face, and crossed her arms. "What is 'Aaa?'" she asked. "And who's this 'Fionna' chick? Your little girlfriend?" she asked with slight disappointment in her voice when she spoke the words "girlfriend."

Marshall chuckled, "No way. I know she likes me, though. She makes it _way_ too obvious." he casually stated, now floating around her on his back and with his arms resting behind his head; as if he were laying down. "Aaa is the land we live in. You're in Aaa. And, where're you from?"

"I'm from the other side," said Penny. "The village by the beach, beyond the trees. I'm sure you've seen it, especially since you've been-" she stopped herself, making sure to be careful not to provoke Marshall. "_Anyways,_ I really should get going, so.." She said as she started to walk away.

He suddenly grabbed her arm. "Why're you in such a hurry?" he grinned mischievously. Penny didn't like the look in his eye. "How about I show you around Aaa?" He couldn't say that he didn't like her. He loved her appearance that featured many different shades of red, and how she reacted when he acted like he was going to kill her.

She hesitated. She wanted to go with him, yet she had _just_ met him, and didn't know him at all. Before she could get out an answer, he interrupted, seeing the hesitation in her face. "Well, let's just go; I know you're going to say yes to me, anyways." He said, turning into a huge bat creature, and holding out two fingers down to her level. Penny was appalled, yet amazed by his new form, and slowly climbed onto the monster's finger, and they flew off.

* * *

_End of Prologue._

Like I said before, I probably won't continue this, because I don't care for it too much.

And, sorry if I didn't get on Marshall Lee's personality that well.

Constructive Criticism is welcomed; Negativity is **not**.


End file.
